Second Chances - Rose and Ten
by x-rach13-x
Summary: Just a chapter I thought of after a rewatch of doomsday and feels happened ((again, the worst at summaries))


Rose had found out that the walls of the Parallel Universe had been weakened somehow and that if she wished hard enough and shut her eyes tight enough, as much as she felt like a child, she would somehow find herself wandering around in the real universe instead of the Parallel Universe, which she'd gotten somewhat used to what with having The Human Doctor by her side most of the time, Torchwood took up most of her time and it wasn't exactly a day job. She hated being away from The Human Doctor, who'd taken up the John Smith identity since he wasn't fully The Doctor, and by god did Rose know it, it had been a good few years since she found herself trapped in the Parallel Universe, both her and John getting older, something she would never have watched happen to The Doctor.  
When she came across The Doctor on one of her crosses over, he knew exactly what to do and sonic-ed her immediatley, strengthening the walls of the Paralell Universe temporarily, Rose would never forget his face when he saw her again, just as he would never forget hers when she opened her eyes in his arms, she cried for hours in the console room of the TARDIS, encased in The Doctor's arms, she couldn't believe she'd found him, she'd never wanted something so badly than this.  
The Doctor had prayed to whichever god the planet he'd landed on had that he'd find Rose again, yes, he'd had other friends since her but no one ever compared to her, and he never understood why, until he found her in his arms that night in london, he knew that Rose's return wouldn't be permanent, a few weeks if they were lucky, but he'd never break her heart by telling her.  
They'd gone to the New (x15) Earth at the same time they did last time, only skipping the drama and staying with the Apple Grass, they'd visited Rose's old house while she still lived there and gone back to the shop she used to work in, they bought endless amounts of chips. Most of the time though, they just went wherever the TARDIS took them.  
Those few weeks, turned into 3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days, they'd both secretly counted, Rose by using a TARDIS blue sharpie making tally marks inside a notepad she'd found under her bed in the TARDIS, The Doctor by using a TARDIS blue sharpie making tally marks under the TARDIS console.

Neither one was expecting the TARDIS to drag them into the Parallel Universe at 2 in the morning in that 3rd month, signalling that the walls had started to collapse in the Parallel Universe and wanted Rose back.  
When they stepped out of the TARDIS, Rose didn't realise where they were until she saw John, Jackie, Pete and Baby Tony, who was more of a toddler by now, standing waiting for her, she turned to The Doctor, tears in her eyes and he slightly nodded towards her family.

"They've been waiting for you" The Doctor said

"Yeah." Rose replied, her voice cracking "For 3 months" she finished.

"2 weeks, 5 days and-" The Doctor began to continue until Rose interrupted, grabbing his wrist to see his watch.

"6 and a half hours" They said together, Rose smiled and let out a small laugh.

"See, why did you bring me back if you counted like I did?" She asked desperately trying not to cry, too late, there was already a tear falling from her eye.

"I didn't, Rose, when you came back and i made the walls of this universe stronger, it was never forever, we got months longer than I thought we would" The Doctor said watching Rose get angry.

"And you didn't tell me? How could you do that, I thought we were forever" She told him, angry tears spilling from her eyes continually as The Doctor pulled her into his arms, she tried to get away, but didn't want to let him go so she eventually collapsed into him, falling to the floor, The Doctor sitting beside her.

Rose saw John walking towards them.

"P-Please, say it, say what you couldn't say last time, tell me you love me before I never see you again, if you ever did you'll tell me now" She pleaded, a desperate need to hear the words before she lost him forever.

"Rose Tyler, I always have and I always will, but I'd never tell you, I wouldn't dare, not with you having a mother like yours. I might be mad but I'm not stupid" He said, making Rose laugh, she looked up at him and smiled, he stroked her hair.  
John go to where they were sitting, he sat down on the opposite side from The Doctor and he stood up, Rose left his arms and went straight into the arms of John, she loved The Doctor but she could never love someone they same way she loved John, he was her best friend and the man she was crazily in love with, she just didn't understand why The Doctor had this effect on her, and she never would.

"Goodbye Rose Tyler" The Doctor whispered and stepped inside the TARDIS, leaving the Parallel Universe, hoping with every bone in his body and both his hearts that it wouldn't be the last time he saw Rose.

"Promise you'll never leave me, John" Rose sobbed into his arms.

"Never" He told her.


End file.
